


Mr. Snuggles

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Series: Mad Max: Veterinary Road [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Gen, Veterinary Clinic, Veterinary Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dubious felines always make work more fun.</p><p>***</p><p>Part of a series of vet-med related shorts for the Take Your Fandom With You Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> For more info, check out the series main page!

Furiosa stares into the stainless steel box and sighs at what she hears. The noises coming from within are less than pleasant, Mr. Snuggles (an ancient, orange-haired feline) already voicing his thoughts at simply having Furiosa so near his kennel. They have an agreement: he verbally (and physically) displays his hated of Furiosa and she, in turn, grumbles about his frequent week-long stays at the clinic. She might complain about Mr. Snuggles or grouse to him about his attitude, but she really can’t find it in her to dislike any of the patients. Sure there are some she wouldn’t be sad if she never saw them again, but she likes them all well enough.

“It’s not going to get any better the longer you wait,” Capable says from the computer in the hallway.

“I know,” Furiosa replies, eyeing the cage further. She can hear Capable clicking away with mouse and keyboard as she looks over today’s appointment book. “Don’t you have messages to check?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Capable replies as she heads up to the front desk. “I’ll listen, you medicate!” she adds over her shoulder.

Furiosa rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath, makes sure she has both pills and the popper ready on the table, and reaches out to unhitch the latch on the kennel door. Mr. Snuggles backs himself deeper into the bed they gave him last night and attempts several futile swipes at Furiosa. As her towel-covered hand comes to rest on the back of his neck, she’s glad (not for the time) that her prosthetic has no feeling. 

Once secure in her grip, Furiosa lifts him out of the cage and moves him to the table. She gets his weight, takes what meager set of agitated vitals she can, and pops the two pills down his throat with practiced ease. When she releases him into the clean kennel she’d prepared before getting him out, he turns and makes one last attempt at her life. Furiosa just smiles at him as she quickly shuts the door, watching as he settles into the new bed and continues to throw death glares at her.

“Maybe next time, buddy,” Furiosa says as she carefully pops two fuzzy mice through the bars for him to play with later. You’d never guess, but they are his favorite and nothing makes her happier than to peak around a corner and see him batting them around.

Furiosa continues on with her morning. There are only two other medical boarders (a set of labs with way too much energy and far too little common sense between them) that Furiosa has to care for. They each easily take their meds by simply dropping them into bowls of kibble. At least they’re cute, right?

She makes a quick trip next door to the regular boarding/doggy daycare facility to make sure Dag and Cheedo are doing ok, before heading back to the clinic to start her own prep for the day. Furiosa rounds the corner into treatment and purses her lips at what she sees.

“I love it when Mr. Snuggles is here,” says Angharad as she scratches the aforementioned feline’s chin. “He is  _ such _ a sweetheart.”

From across the room, Furiosa makes eye contact with the cat and  _ swears _ that she sees him smirk. Later, after Angharad has left for her office, Furiosa meanders closer, hoping that maybe this time will be different. She doesn't even make it halfway there before a guttural growl begins to emanate from the bed. Furiosa rolls her eyes and shrugs her shoulders. You can't win them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and/or constructive criticism always appreciated here or on [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
